Billy Blim
William "Billy" Blim is the main antagonist of the Angel episode "Billy" and arguably one of the show's most depraved and memorable "monster of the week" variety monsters. He was depicted as a man "blessed" with the power of misogyny, allowing him to turn men he got in contact with into murderous women-haters. He was comparable to Buffy the Vampire Slayer's misogynistic characters, Caleb and Warren Mears. He was portrayed by Justin Shilton. Biography According to the writers, Tim Minear and Jeffery Bell's, commentary track, Billy was conceived when his mother, a benevolent demon, was raped by his father, an evil human. Billy was a man who held the belief that all men merely wanted what was "up woman's skirt" and that all women were merely whores. He had the ability to corrupt man's misogyny to the point of homicidal tendencies with just one touch, or by subjecting them to any of his bodily fluids. He was imprisoned in a Hell dimension for his actions of causing a man to murder his own wife. However, he was released due to Lilah Morgan forcing Angel to rescue him. Billy shows up at Lilah's office where he would touch Gavin Park, causing the later to beat her, giving her a black eye. Angel later tracks Billy down to his apartment after they point the woman's death to him. However, he's discovered that Billy had called the police to turn him in because he has been wanting to escape his family's estate. Unfortunately once the police arrive, he touches one of the male cops-which results in his partner, as well as the cop driving Billy, being given a broken nose right before she shoots him to death in self defense. Billy is then able to escape and leave some blood behind. When Angel and Wesley investigate the crime scene, Wesley takes some blood in order to investigate it later. However, having touched it as he studies it, this causes him to attack Fred and try to kill her. Gunn is also infected after touching the blood sample and tries to kill her. However Fred is able to knock them both out before they can do any more harm. Billy shows up at his cousin's, Dylan's, house and threatens to infect the guests at his party if he doesn't give him money to leave and go to Santa Monica. Cordelia and Angel later track him down to the airport where he touches Angel withe hopes of causing him to murder Cordelia. Fortunately, his powers do not work on Angel and they engage in a fight. Billy tries to gain power by absorbing it from Hell, but Lilah shows up and shoots him to death out of revenge for getting her beaten. Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Titular Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal Category:Misandrists Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic